


身体训练？

by Tina_SPNDW



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_SPNDW/pseuds/Tina_SPNDW
Summary: 展耀想要一改自己身体差的形象，让白羽瞳指导他训练。但是，好像有点不太对？？？





	身体训练？

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没写肉了，写得不好请多担待（鞠躬）  
> 俯卧撑梗来自 https://www.weibo.com/5464233442/GseDsvoUB  
> 多谢太太 @可可鼠_的度 的授权！【比心】

#SCI谜案集# #瞳耀#  请勿圈真人，白色儿肌肉警告

声明警告：这就是一个神经病甜饼+肉，性格也许会ooc。

一只色情的耗子和一只色情的猫。

 

展耀被刺激到了。

自从SCI成立以来，他已经东磕西碰不知受伤多少回了。图西案的时候他被一个花盆撞到昏迷的光荣事迹已经响彻整个九龙分局。警员们一时间对展耀的身体素质能力表示怀疑。

终于，在包sir对他表达了担忧之后，展耀僵着一张脸从包sir的办公室出来了。他拽住身边准备去档案室调用资料的白羽瞳，一双眼睛瞪着他说到：“小白，让我变强。”

“变强？”白羽瞳右眉轻挑。

“对。训练我，我想增强体能。”

白羽瞳用复杂的眼光看了他一会儿，咧开嘴笑道：“行啊猫儿。到时候一切听我的，不许逃。”

“废话。”展耀白了他一眼。

 

结案后，SCI暂时没有事务处理。大家都放了假。白羽瞳和展耀也开始了体能的训练。两个人换上了一身运动服出了门。

展耀以为白羽瞳会嬉皮笑脸地陪他做训练。但是白羽瞳一反常态，不知从哪儿搞了个哨子，在他一边走一边整理固发带的时候使劲儿吹了一下，差点没把他吓摔。展耀刚想转头骂白羽瞳，就看白羽瞳板着一张脸对他说道，“展大博士，还不快点，这是警队的体力训练。现在，和我一起围着咱们家小区跑一圈。”说完，自己开始向前跑。

展耀十分想骂人，但是毕竟是自己答应了的，只能闭了嘴跟了上去。

当展耀气喘吁吁地坚持到了家门口，他已经累得只能一只手把着白羽瞳的肩膀不停地喘粗气，汗也不停地向下滴。白羽瞳打开家门，扶他坐在椅子上，让他自己休息一会儿。看他恢复了一定的呼吸以后，白羽瞳又吹了一声哨子，说道：“下一个科目，俯卧撑。看你今天的状态，是俯不下去了。就保持全身平直，先坚持5分钟吧。”展耀叹了一口气，认命地准备趴下去，却见白羽瞳脱下运动装，穿着背心躺到了客厅的空地上。

“你这是要干什么？”

“我这是好心，你要是胳膊一抖不小心摔个大马趴又把自己磕伤了怎么办！快点，来我这里。”

展耀的猫雷达响起一声警报，他开始觉得这件事儿有点奇怪。但是看到白羽瞳仍旧一脸严肃的样子，他还是半信半疑地走过去，支着胳膊俯卧在了白羽瞳的正上方。

 

当展耀低下头的时候，他才发现两个人的距离非常的近。他看到了白羽瞳稍稍眯住的眼，隆起的鼻梁，微厚的嘴唇，时不时滚动的喉结，背心下的胸肌……展耀微微愣神，觉得有点不太妙。

就在他神游的时候，白羽瞳伸出了自己的两只手扶住展耀的后肩。

“你这个动作不对呀”，白羽瞳忽然出声。

“腰没有挺直。”白羽瞳右手慢慢向下滑，滑倒展耀的后腰处时，他一个反手滑倒了展耀的前腹部，蹭了蹭，向上一提。

“这里，不可以塌下来。”

突如其来的奇异触感让展耀倒吸了一口气。他下意识地向上抬了抬腰，企图躲开那只让他慌乱的手。可是，接下来的事情却完全不在他的掌握之中了。

“啪！”白羽瞳居然打了他的屁股。

“啊，你！”展耀的脸开始泛红，双眉紧蹙在了一起。整个身体开始微微颤抖起来。

“屁股抬得太高了。”白羽瞳的声音有些嘶哑，说完他又用手轻轻按了一下展耀的屁股。

这次展耀没有坚持立住，下半身直接倒了下去。

倒下去的时候，展耀的下身正正好好地压在了白羽瞳的那里。

两个男人，刚运动完，浑身还在发热。交叠地某处就明显感觉更加的滚烫。

展耀挣扎着要起身，两人的私处却被磨蹭到。白羽瞳一个闷哼，用充满力量的手臂牢牢收住了展耀的腰。这下，展耀连胳膊都撑不住了，直接倒在了白羽瞳的身上。

“死老鼠，你，你放开我。”展耀对下身的感觉十分敏感，他直觉再不离开，自己的那里就要不听话地硬起来了。

“猫儿，你把我的火都勾起来了，还想随随便便溜走吗？”白羽瞳侧过脸，对着展耀的耳朵轻声说道，嗅着展耀因运动而带来的更加浓烈的独特气味，话语中夹杂着不均匀的喘息。

“况且，你不想要吗？”白羽瞳说着，提了一下腰，用自己已经立起的那一包顶了一下展耀逐渐隆起的地方。

“唔！“展耀被那种模糊又强烈的接触搞得要大脑当机。一个不小心，叫出了声音。他看向白羽瞳的脸，却发现，白羽瞳已经一改刚刚的严肃，又变回了原来嬉笑欠揍的模样。

 “呵呵，还是你的身体最诚实了。“白羽瞳立起左腿的膝盖，分开展耀早已软下来的双腿，继续磨蹭起展耀的裆部。而他的手也不老实地掀起了展耀的衣服。

白羽瞳用他有着厚茧的手指摩搓着展耀的每一寸皮肤。他和展耀已经不是第一次了，他清楚展耀的每一个敏感带。不出意外，展耀已被他弄得丢盔卸甲，开始低吟。白羽瞳看他已经这幅样子了，轻笑了一声，伸手褪下了他和展耀的衣服。

白羽瞳让展耀坐在自己的身上，右臂支撑起身子，左臂把住展耀的头，亲上了他的嘴巴。他轻轻地用唇瓣和牙齿吻咬着展耀轮廓鲜明的嘴唇外围。待他口部微张，白羽瞳便立刻将自己的舌头侵入展耀的口腔。展耀开始逐渐回应起他来，习惯性地动起自己的舌头和白羽瞳交缠。待二人分离，他们都看见了彼此眼里的渴求。

白羽瞳低下头，开始用嘴巴一边移动一边慢慢嘬着展耀的前胸，经过他的乳头时，还伸出舌头舔了几下。展耀的眼神此刻已经朦胧了，他像试着找一个可以靠着的重心，伸出胳膊微用力地抱住了白羽瞳的脖子。随着白羽瞳地愈渐往下，他的脖颈也逐渐向后仰去。

过了一会儿，白羽瞳停止了亲吻，调整了一下两人的位置。他将自己的腿微微弯起，并将展耀的双腿搭在上面。当展耀发现自己的下身已经在白羽瞳的眼前暴露无余的时候，纵使是二人做过多次，展耀还是对这种完全暴露感到害羞。

然而还没等展耀出口阻拦，白羽瞳已经做出了更加令他吃惊的举动。白羽瞳张开了嘴，将他的分身含了进去。

“呃啊……“展耀惊呼一声，那种酥麻的感觉他真的快承受不住了。

白羽瞳一边慢慢的吞吐展耀的分身，一边看着展耀的眼睛。而展耀却不知为什么忽然想起了白羽瞳住院时吃香蕉的样子，然后一个颤抖，射了出来。

白羽瞳吐出嘴里的白色液体，笑道：“你个小色猫，射得这么快，以为我不知道你那脑袋里在想些什么？”

展耀又气又羞，论厚脸皮他还真比不过这只臭老鼠。

“勾引的人是你，居然还取笑我？” 展耀说完，试图从白羽瞳的身上起来。而白羽瞳完全没给他这个机会，紧紧抱住展耀，一边亲吻着展耀的脖子，一边说：“猫儿我错了，我错了。你看，我这儿还没舒服呢。”

说完，白羽瞳拉住展耀的手，将自己的灼热和展耀微软的分身放在展耀的手里，然后把着展耀的手，上下撸动着。

“白羽瞳，你这个流氓！”

“嘘……猫儿，你会喜欢的。”白羽瞳将额头顶在展耀的额头上，眯着眼睛看着展耀。

展耀从来没觉得自己的心跳可以这么快，自己明明是可以催眠别人心理大师，却偏偏要被白羽瞳这个人搞得快要失神。

果然，没过一会儿，展耀的下身又开始硬了起来。

白羽瞳的脸上露出了得意的笑，他从沙发旁边的小桌抽屉里拿出了安全套和润滑剂。然后他将展耀按倒进自己的怀中，将润滑剂挤在自己的手指上，从背后伸向展耀的后方。

“猫儿，放松。你知道我不会伤害你的。”白羽瞳一边轻抚展耀的背脊，一边柔声说道。

“白，白羽瞳。嗯……”展耀感受到白羽瞳手指地进入，紧张地声音中也略带了一丝兴奋。

手指来回进入而产生的“啾啾”的粘腻声音更加刺激了两个人的欲望。

当扩张的手指逐渐由一只变为两只，再变为三只。白羽瞳知道可以了。

他带上安全套，抵着展耀的入口，略微喘息地说道：“猫儿，我进去了。”

“唔……啊……”展耀刚刚被扩张好的甬道，正因为手指的消失感到空虚，转瞬便迎来了白羽瞳的硬挺。

白羽瞳起先为了让展耀适应，一直在慢慢地动。然而，展耀的下体正好夹在二人的腹部中间，白羽瞳这么一弄，倒把他折磨得快受不了了。

展耀不过一会儿就忍不住了，只能红着脸开口：“臭老鼠，你，你再快一点儿。”

白羽瞳听了此话，就像是得了特赦一般，嬉皮笑脸地亲了一口展耀的脸颊，说道：“遵命，我的猫大人。”

说完，白羽瞳扶起展耀的腰，在一边顶弄的同时，也将他一上一下地抬高放低。白羽瞳的灼热在展耀身体里忽浅忽深地翻弄，时不时地还碰撞上展耀的敏感点。展耀被弄得直抓白羽瞳地后背。

“嗯……啊……白羽瞳，你，别……啊！”

“猫儿，你这个口是心非的家伙，明明最喜欢我顶你这里……”

“唔嗯……没有，你不许说……嗯……嗯……”

“那我不弄了好不好？”白羽瞳故意慢下速度。

“唔……你，你这个臭老鼠，别，别停下啊。”

“那你喜不喜欢我顶你这里，快说啊~”说着，白羽瞳还坏坏地顶了一下展耀的敏感点。

“啊啊……喜欢，喜欢可以了吧，你快点动……”展耀委屈地看向白羽瞳，一双眼睛被情欲折磨得红红的。

“好，我知道了，我的猫儿最喜欢这样了……”展耀这一声弄得白羽瞳心里更加痒痒了，说完，白羽瞳变了一下姿势，两个人在还连着的时候忽然将展耀抱着站了起来，双手托着展耀的双臀开始一上一下地动了起来。展耀的双臀和白羽瞳的腹部撞击着，发出了响亮的声音。而展耀也因为白羽瞳的更加深入被弄得只能断断续续地发出叫声。

“嗯，嗯，啊，唔嗯……小白，小白……啊……”从展耀的分身顶端不断溢出的透明液体散落到二人的腹部，白羽瞳知道展耀快到了。

“展耀，猫儿……”白羽瞳一边低低地喊着展耀，一边加快了撞击的速度。

等到白羽瞳又一次顶到了展耀敏感点的时候，展耀终于到了极限，射了出来。

而展耀高潮带来的紧缩，让白羽瞳也忍不住释放了出来。

 

二人互拥，逐渐等待恢复平静。逐渐从失神恢复理智的展耀看到二人散落一地的衣服，终于想起问白羽瞳一个原则问题。

“……死老鼠，你不是洁癖吗？！”

“我是啊。但是之前你和我提过，有的人会因为做一些与平时的行为背道而驰的事而获得更刺激的性快感。我就试了一下。还是幸亏你给了我这个机会啊。猫儿，你真是我的宝贝啊。”说着，白羽瞳凑上来要亲展耀的嘴巴。

“起开，起开！”展耀翻了个白眼，气呼呼地用手挡住了某只不要脸的老鼠。

 

 

 

 

完


End file.
